Aemma Egen
Appearance Aemma has long blonde hair and grey eyes. Her face is not unpleasant, but pales in comparison to her younger sister. Aemma, while shorter than her brother is of decent height and of supple proportions. Her arms are long and muscular and her fingertips calloused from archery practice. History Aemma Egen was the first child to bless the union of Mathos Egen and Janyce Coldwater. She came into the world a quiet and rather speculative babe. Her mother often remarked that she did not squall until the midwife gave her a right spanking to be sure she still lived. Aemma grew from a quiet baby to a quiet child, more reserved than any of her other siblings. Due to her quiet nature and thoughtful nature, Aemma learned to be a lady rather quickly, but did not seem to flourish under her lessons. It was only when she was permitted to learnarchery under the tutelage of her uncle and their master of arms, Artys, that she seemed to grow and flourish. Aemma worked long and hard as a child to perfect her stances and to learn to aim and shoot with precision. In her 13th year (369) it became clear that she would greatly benefit from having a companion to hunt with. Her father Mathos gifted her with lessons on falconry and her very own companion whom she named Moondancer for the Targaryen dragon of old. Early on in life Aemma showed in interest in learning how to manage the holdings of Egen Keep. By 14 she was helping her father to organize the books and knew the name of every man, woman, and child who worked under them or were associated with them. Her talent for Administration only seemed to grow stronger as she grew older and willingly took on more duties in order to help her family. It was in this time that she began to study the art ofFortification. Being from the Vale, Aemma knew that they had a reputation to uphold. The Eyrie was known to be impregnable and so should all the other keeps of the Vale. Over the years Aemma pursued the sport of Falconry, breeding and training her own companions. Moondancer remained Aemma's favorite bird, but she did reserve a special place for Moondancer's offspring Seastar and Raven-Stealer. With the Spring of 380 came the Tourney at Old Town, to which Aemma and the Egens did not attend. Instead they stayed in the Vale and busied themselves with live in the Vale. But as the tourney wound down and life moved past it, dark wings brought dark words. Now the Vale has been drawn in to deal with the traitors to the crown. Recent Activity Timeline *356 AC: Aemma Egen is born *359 AC: Oswin Egen, the heir, is born *361 AC: Osgood Egen, the youngest brother, is born *363 AC: Carolei Egen is born, the youngest sister *365 AC: Aemma begins learning Archery *369 AC: Aemma recieves her first falcon and begins training in the art of Falconry *370 AC: Aemma displays her prowess for Administration under the tutelage of her father. Aemma also begins to learn the art of fortification *375 AC and on: Aemma begins a sort of husbandry with her falcons. Further displaying her interest in falconry *380 AC: present Family Tree *Jon Egen (b. 320, d 373) *Mathos Egen (b. 337) m. Janyce Coldwater *Aemma Egen (356) *Robert Egen (357-357, stillborn) *Oswin Egen (359) *Osgood Egen (361) *Carolei Egen (363) *Artys Egen (340) m. Alys Templeton *Humpfrey Egen (360) Sharra Egen (365) *Jeyne Egen (343) m. Lord Ruthermont *Arrana Egen (322) m. Oswell Arryn NPC Mathos Egen (b. 337), father and Lord of Egen Keep Gift: Administrator Osgood Egen (b. 361), brother, Gift: Autodidactic Carolei Egen (b. 363), sister, Gift: Beauty Artys Egen (b. 340), uncle and master-at-arms of Egen Keep, Gift: Leadership Maester Robin (b. 321), maester at Egen Keep, Gift: Acumen Septon Symond (b. 338), septon at Egen Keep, Gift: Voice Category:House Egen Category:Valeman